fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ting Gloompond
Ting Gloompond '(ティング グルームポンド ''Tingu Guruumupondo) is the younger sister of [[Guang Gloompond|'''Guang Gloompond]], Lady of the Aria region and Heiress of the Gloompond House and Mt Huángdì Xuè. Ting has become famous across the land of Minstrel for Her mastery of her Take Over magic as well as her astounding connection and understanding of beasts, an understanding so deep that she has been able to discover things about animals previously unknown. With this connection, Ting came to have an unbreakabe love for the animal kingdom and sadly come to in turn mistrust other more snetient beings, even her own people. Ting has grown distant over the years til the point where she places more faith in the beasts around her than even her own family. Appearance Personality History Equipment Magic and Abilities Animal Possession Animal Possession is a form of Seith magic, allowing the mage to track and see the soul of animals and at occasions, claim the soul for it's own use, wether it be means of combat or defense. Animal possession can be utilized in two various forms: External and Internal. The external style allows the mage to make use of the animal souls outside of the body or an item, making them capable of letting the souls manifest in a semi-ethereal form which can either protect or attack and cause damage. The external form is the more advanced of the two forms as the external allows the spirits a certain extent of freedom from their constraints, leaving the body or item to serve it's master's wishes. The risk that this follows is that the mage may lose contrl of the soul, unintentionally permitting it to fade away and leave the mortal realm, essentially leaving the mage with a soul less in their possession. The second way, the internal form is the most commonly used mean of using this magic as it is a more secure way of utilizing the spirits. The internal form carries the means to use the spirits in a way which is safer for both the user and the maintainence of the spirits. While it could be argued that the external form is more powerful as the soul in all it's pride and might is uleashed, this form still carries with it some more than powerful benefits. Bye infusing a certain part of the body or an objects with the powers of the soul, the efficiency of the attack or defense of said part or object is immensely heightened. Ting relies heavily on the external form, letting the spirits within her free in order to deliver as much damage as just possible. This woman also believes that in order to maintain a strong and faithful relationship with these spirits so that they are less likely to escape is to basically allow them some freedom. A happy spirit is strong spirit, as she usually says. Unlike many other Animal possessers whom utilize just about any animal they can come across which is usable, Ting is most picky with her choices, allowing only the greatest of beasts to "enter her body". Her animal of choice is the Tianlong's, one of the most powerful beasts known to earthland as well as being the iconic breeding beast of House Gloompond. Ting possesses the souls of all her deceased Tianlongs, keeping their spirits within her whereever she goes and asks them for their aid during battle to assure victory. * Long Long Strike: ** Scattering Younglings: * Long Barrier: * Long Sonic Roar: * Long Heaven Dive: Take Over: Beast Soul Take Over: Beast Soul is a Take Over Soul related to Animal Soul; which is supposedly the very first Take Over Soul. As the magic developed, Animal Soul branched out to form Beast Soul, which covers land-animals, and Marine Soul, which covers aquatic life. In order to initiate Take Over, the user must firstly defeat a living non-human being, and then grab ahold of it, surging their Magical Aura into the creature, using their magical energy to enter the beast's Magic Origin and overwhelm it, quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin. As befitting of the name of the magic, Take Over: Beast Soul only works on beasts with land origins; however, this is not constricted to simple, normal creatures native to Earth Land, but also phantasmal cryptids who live hidden within the world. As the name would ever-so-subtly suggest, Take Over: Beast Soul enables the user to transform all or parts of their body into that of various monsters, gaining the enhanced attributes and abilities of that form; like all Take Overs, a user of Beast Soul can 'record' more forms by encountering the different beasts and taking them over. Generally, like every other Take Over, initiating Beast Soul and transforming results in a rather large boost in the user's physical parameters, such as speed, strength, and durability. As with most "general" Take Overs, Beast Soul's capabilities, appearances, and statistics vary wildly from beast to beast, though they are all consistently quite powerful. Because the term "beast" cannot be accurately pin-point defined, Take Over: Beast Soul has almost infinite possibilities. Ting has through her days collected more than a handful of beasts which have been added to her collection. Due to the near unrestrained nature of Beast Soul, the creatures which have been caught are from various strokes of life and from far differing nations and regions, making some of her beasts a bit unorthodox and rare.